


Under The Starry Night

by king_gaara14



Series: Me and My Weird Ships [4]
Category: Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Some says love is the greatest thing in this world and that you can just find your true love if you are willing to wait for them to come knocking in your door. True love. Sometimes I wonder if someone is really designed to be with someone. Sometimes I wonder if they really wait for so long to finally be with someone they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives.I wonder if there's someone who waits for me too.
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Yamashita Toru
Series: Me and My Weird Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under The Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to write my own story for my weird ship :)

Some says love is the greatest thing in this world and that you can just find your true love if you are willing to wait for them to come knocking in your door. True love. Sometimes I wonder if someone is really designed to be with someone. Sometimes I wonder if they really wait for so long to finally be with someone they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives.

I wonder if there's someone who waits for me too.

I am Toru Yamashita, 35 years old. I can say that, I gave up in love. I gave up and I don't want to wait. I'm lazy and I'm not willing to wait for too long for that shit to come knocking into my door. I have a lot of girlfriends before and all of them gave up on me because I can't tell them how I feel. In short, I'm not really a romantic type of guy.

I don't like being dragged to anywhere. I don't like being bossed around. I don't like buying stuffs for them. I don't like them knowing my secrets. It's not that I don't trust them but I just don't like them prying on my business.

That's one of the reasons why my current girlfriend just drop me and go with someone who can give her "everything" as she quoted it. It hurts but, well, I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone, I used to being left for someone who is better than me.

"That's why take my advice and change for the better." My best friend Haruma Miura mocks me. He's the one I can always run to when something shits like this happen and he is always there to welcome me and comfort me with arms wide open. Sometimes I can say that, if he's a girl I'll going to marry him. But no, he's my best friend and he got a fiancee. A beautiful one, I must add.

He's trying to comfort me now after my girlfriend broke up with me and we are currently at the park drinking beer like there's no tomorrow.

"I hate it when you're talking to me like that," I told him.

"Talk like what? I'm just being your friend, you know. You are 30 plus so you should be finding a girl you can marry at that age." he seriously said. Sometimes, he's like an annoying brother to me who seriously scolded me every time he got a chance.

"Shut up," I just said and sip my beer, "I don't need a girlfriend,"

"Who do you need then?"

"Someone who's not pestering me just because I can't tell them I love them,"

"Is it that hard?"

"Yeah," I am famous for that, Make girls fall and then when I get them, left them in the corner and not bothering to show them I like them.

He sighed and then face palm which makes him like an old man scolding his brat kid and it's kinda funny. Haruma will be a great dad to his son or daughter one of these days and will be a great husband to Maka, his fiancee. Sometimes I envy him for being so nice, being can grab anything he likes and being so annoying yet caring person he's always be. I respected him for almost half of my life and I will always respect him until the day I die. 

Haruma and I become friends when we were still in middle school. I'm the bully and he's the nice guy. I'm the bad play boy and he's the good boy everyone dreams to be with. I'm the villain and he's the hero. I always look up to how this person in front of me yet I can't tell him how much he means to me because if I-

"I'll end up alone for the rest of my life," that simply slip through my mouth. It's sad but it's the truth. Maybe time has taken its toll on me. I sip my beer and then goes quite.

"You're insane." he said while smiling at me. "So where's my place in your life then if you just go and declare to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"You'll going to marry Maka and have your own kids and a one big happy family. I don't want you bothering about me because I'm your damn best friend."

"Shut up," he said. "Know what, let's go home."

"No, you go home and have your meee time with your fiancee."

"Are your jealous, huh?" he playfully punch me in my arms and then laugh.

"What if yes?"

"It's bullshit."

"Why?"

"Because you are my best friend and I'm not going to leave you no matter what."

"That's more bullshit than what I've said," I commented, "You can't just leave her and be with me."

He look over to me and then smile, "Actually you're wrong." then sighed, "I actually can." he seriously says.

"No fuck, we both know you can't." I grinned at him, "I'll still be here if ever you choose to visit anyway," I sling my arms into his shoulder and leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you for being a damn best friend to this damn person." we both laugh at that.

"Let's go home."

"You go home first, I'm fine here." I said, pulling my arm away from his shoulder. 

"Alright, tell me you love me first."

I look him in the eye and said, "Of course. You're my first great love, remember?" 

What happens next was what made me realize something that I have chose to ignored years and years ago. As I close my eyes, feeling those lips that haunted me in my sleep after the first time we both shared a kiss at his bedroom balcony, after that senior prom in high school, after we both got wasted because damn its our first time sipping tequila.

The real question is why now? Why it is only now that I realize this fucking feelings when he will be going to marry someone few weeks from now? Why it is just now that he chose to do this to me after so many years?

"Fuck you." I mumbled into his lips as we separated for the much needed oxygen. "Go home, leave me alone."

"Toru,"

"I don't need you here, anymore." as one single bead of tear rolled out in my cheek, my head's down so he can't see me in this miserable state.

"Toru,"

"Just leave me alone." I whispered. He knows that I need the space this time through that. He used to that, he knows me.

"I love you, you know-" he started.

"Don't," I cut him.

"No, you need to hear this. I don't want us to go home without me telling you this because I have already been hiding you this for the past fiften years. And I need this to get out of my chest."

"No, you're getting married. She's lovely and-"

"And I'm not happy."

I look over to him, my mouth forming the words to asks him for something I don't know myself, my eyes look for something I don't know.

"Yeah. You think its a fairytale ride for us, no. You don't even know that my parents are the one who chose her for me, you don't even know that I've been in love with you for god knows how long." he laugh at that yet grimace after. His head's also down and just look at the ground instead of looking at me.

"Haruma,"

"Its okay. Half of the time you're damn anyway soits expected," he laugh colorlessly, like he was just mocking something in the ground.

A pregnant silent followed that like no one wanted to break the unnamed wind around us. We just both got caught in our own world.

Another moment passed when I heard myself said, "Why don't we run away together."

Startled, he looks at me in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm 35, single and running my own company that can actually run without me. So?"

"You're insane."

"You told me you can actually leave them for me, so why don't you prove that to me right now?" I challenge him. The good son, responsible boyfriend and charming man in front of me.

"Toru, its not that easy. We-"

I cut him, "Leave it or take it."

He look at me as if I grown a second head. Then I kissed him, thoroughly, passionately which he reciprocated almost immediately.

"You know that I don't know how to wait. I'm lazy as fuck, so I need the answer right now."

"What? Can you let me think about it first?"

"I thought you've been-"

"Fine! Fuck you! Who would want to run away with you? I can list down all the damn things you do and idiocy is one of your asset." he then sighed.

"It hurts."

"Truth hurts. I don't even know what's in you that I actually fall for you."

"Haruma Miura, I'm telling you."

"What? We're best friends for the worst half of my life. I know you like I know the back of my hand."

"Fine. Go home and leve me alone before I punch you."

"I even know how you fuck our professor in Calculus just so you can passed it."

"I didn't told you about that. How did you know?"

"Because I was there?"

"What? You-"

"And I still fall for you and the damnest thing I will ever do in my entire existence is to actually run with you to anywhere." that surely silence me. A pregnant silence followed, then, "So, where do you want to take me?"

I smile at him, "To anywhere we can be what we want and whoever we want." 

"Just don't make me work for the both of us, you fucking lazy bastard!" he playfully punch me in my shoulder then I kissed him on the lips. He smiles.

Under the starry night, cold wind blowing into our skin I said with all my heart, "Anything for you, love." seriously. He smile.

As we walk hand in hand out of the park with a smile in our faces like idiots, I already formulated the one long page vow I wanted to tell him when we get married. And another long page to explain to our families how we end up running together.

Love is like a machine, fuel it, wait for it to rev up and it will take you to anywhere you want to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am an immature writer so please undertstand me a little and just understand my little grammar error also. Arigato. 😊


End file.
